A Blast From His Past
by A.K.A Liv
Summary: A New mutant arrives at the school. What happens when this boy has a connection with the creator of our profound xmen? maybe ryro and Loro.
1. Information about the story

Summary: A New mutant arrives at the school. What happens when this boy has a connection with the creator of our profound x-men?

Profile of New Mutant:

Name: Kevin Roberts

Code name: maneuver

Age: 19

Date of Birth: 7/05/1986

Powers: Telekinesis and able to transform objects into other things and even people into objects and also minor telepathy.

Eyes: Brown (turn different colors when he uses his powers. As in the difficulty of the power he is using. Least: Yellow. In between: Purple. Hardest: Red.)

Hair: Brown with blond highlights.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 147

Other: his father disappeared when he was five, leaving him with his mother and two year old sister.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. But Kevin is mine!

Chap.1

Kevin walked through the streets of New York City, with only a backpack over his shoulder. For the last four years he has been hiding his powers trying to keep them under control. His mother is against mutants and taught his younger sister to hate mutants too. But Kevin could never hate mutants, he always thought they were cool and always wanted to be one of them. And now he was one of them, and he still thought it was cool but now he was walking the streets of NYC because his sister found out he was a mutant and he knew she was going to tell their mom.

It was a week after his nineteenth birthday, so it was the middle of the summer. He didn't have to worry about getting cold over night and if anyone tried to attack him he could use his powers against them. But he would only use them if he thought his life was on the line. He would fist fight with the guy after all he did play basketball a lot back at home, so he was pretty strong.

He heard of a School for mutants in New York. Unfortunately it was in upstate new york and he was only in new York City. He had a long way to walk. 'maybe I could find a taxi or a train or something.' He thought. He heard his stomach growl, signaling that he was hungry. He found a vender on the streets, bought a Hot Dog, paid for it, then found a bench to sit down. He put his back pack down beside him and started eating. After he finished he realized he was tired so he took his backpack and used it as a pillow, sprawled across the bench and closed his eyes.

"We can't find this kid anywhere!" Kevin heard a voice. He opened in eyes and saw a man and a woman standing in front of him. They were wearing black leather uniforms. He couldn't see the man for his back was facing him but the woman had white hair. "We'll find him Logan, New York City is a big place." The woman said to the man, then she sighed and looked around. Kevin saw her looking at him and closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. "Logan." The woman whispered to the man. "Look behind you." He only figured that the man turned around because he gasped. "It's him!" the man exclaimed. They were looking for him. Kevin sat staright up. "what do you want with me?" Kevin snapped at them. "We don't want to hurt you, we are from the Xavier school for gifted youngsters and…" Kevin didn't let her finish the sentence. "you're from that place! God, I am so glad to see you. I've been wondering how to get they're all day." The woman looked at the man and he shrugged. "Really well that's great. My name is Ororo Munroe, also known as storm. And this.." she pointed to the man. "this is Logan, also known as Wolverine." Kevin stood up. "my name is Kevin." The woman nodded. "yeah, we know." Kevin sent a 'what?' look at them. "You see we have a machine called cerebro, it pin points mutants and the man who runs the school is a telepath so he found out information about you." Ororo explained. Kevin nodded understandingly. "So can we go know or what, I'm getting tired over here." Logan said. Ororo rolled her eyes and lightly slapped him on the arm. "Logan you selfish man." Logan Grinned. "Yeah we can go, I just have to contact Jean and Scott telling them that we found him." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a watch, she pressed a button. "Scott?"

"yeah ororo?"

"We've found Kevin."

"Oh okay, I'll tell Jean."

"alright, I'll meet you at the Jet."

She pressed another button and looked at Kevin. "alright, come on. Let''s take you to the Jet." Kevin followed them to a woody area, where they stopped. "I don't see any jet." He said. Ororo pulled out her watch again and pressed a button, making a big black jet appear. "Whoah." Kevin said. Logan chuckled. "yeah, pretty big ain't it?" Kevin nodded still staring wide eyed at the jet. A ramp came out of the jet and Ororo, Logan and Kevin walked in. Kevin saw another man and woman in the Jet, that were dressed in black leather uniforms. The man wore a visor and the woman he didn't see because she was controlling the jet. "Come on 'Ro." The woman said. Ororo walked to the front of the jet and sat in a chair. "Buckle up back there." The other woman called. Logan and the other man sat down, so Kevin followed their lead. He looked at the seatbelt and got confused. He tried to figure it out but couldn't. Logan came over to him and helped him. "Thanks" Kevin said. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Logan replied. 'not a very nice man.' Kevin thought. Suddenly the other woman chuckled up front and he heard her voice. ((( you'll get used to it.))) He looked around and saw no one looking confused or seeming like they heard her say that. (((I'm a telepath, you'll get used to this too.))) The woman said again. He sighed and leaned back in the seat. He was going to need time to get used to this.

They arrived at the School not to long from the time they took off. "damn, how far away is this school from New York City?" Kevin asked. "pretty far, it's just that this jet travels fast." The man in the visor answered. "I'm scott by the way." The man said. "and the woman driving the plane, is Jean." He explained. The woman turned around, and he saw that she had red hair. "Hi Kevin." She said. "Hello." Kevin greeted her back. "come on, you have to meet the Professor." Ororo said.

They arrived in s big main hallway. Kevin looked around in amazement. "This place is huge!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, im still don't know it that well, and I've been here for about six months." Logan said. "really. I thought you were used to it by now?" Ororo said. "nope. I just can't seem to get this place." Logan said shaking his head. "would you like another tour Logan?" A voice said behind them. Kevin turned around and gasped. "Dad?"

OH yes. How evil am i! Very evil! Muh ha ha ha!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you my reviewer(s).

Disclaimer- I still don't own the x-men. Damn it. But luckily Kevin is mine! YaY!

Last time:

"This place is huge!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, im still don't know it that well, and I've been here for about six months." Logan said. "really. I thought you were used to it by now?" Ororo said. "nope. I just can't seem to get this place." Logan said shaking his head. "would you like another tour Logan?" A voice said behind them. Kevin turned around and gasped. "Dad?"

Chap. 2

"Dad?" The words ran through everyone's head. Did Kevin just call Charles/chuck/me Dad? Kevin stared at the Professor with wide eyes and The Professor returned the same look. "Charles?" Storm questioned. The Professor shook his head. (((I Don't know Storm))) He projected into her head. "Dad." Kevin repeated. Charles studied him for a few minutes then finally recognized him. "Kevin." He whispered.

Logan looked from the boy to the Professor then back to the boy. "Uhh…Charles. Were you planning on telling us that this was your son?" Logan asked. "Logan, I haven't seen him in so long I just forgot that I ever had a relationship and a son."

"you have a daughter too. My sister Michelle." Kevin said.

Charles sighed. "Kevin. I…"

"it's ok. I know you need time to think, I mean you left when I was five and I'm nineteen now." He turned to storm. "could you take me to my room." She nodded and led Kevin out of the room.

Jean walked over to charles and put her hand on his shoulder. "are you alright, charles?" She asked.

He sighed once again. "I don't know. I haven't seen my son for fourteen years. A son that I forgot completely about." He said still shocked. "now if you don't mind, I'm going to my office." Jean moved out of his way and the Prof. went back to his office.

_Somewhere else in the huge mansion._

Storm knocked on a door. "What?" a voice said from inside. "it's miss. Munroe open the door. A few minutes later an annoyed boy opened the door. "What?" He asked again. "I would like to introduce you to your new roommate." Storm moved aside and Kevin stood there. The boy raised his eye-brows. "ok. Hi. How you doing?" The boy asked and Kevin was about to answer but the boy cut him off again. "I don't care, so keep out of my stuff and we'll get along fine." And the door closed. "that's John. You'll get used to him, your other roommate is around here somewhere. He's not like John." Kevin nodded. Storm opened the door. "What do you want now?" John said not looking up from his computer. "nevermind him, make your self at home." Storm said and before leaving she said, "John behave." And closed the door. Kevin saw a bed that didn't look occupied and went over to it. He put his stuff down on it and sat down looking at the wall. John got aggravated by his silence and turned around. "alright listen." Kevin turned his attention to John who was looking at him. "you are quiet. I don't like quiet people. Quiet people bug me…if you want me to be nice to you and shut up I suggest you say something and now."

"Wats up?" Kevin tried.

John slapped his forehead. "no, no, no. look Kevin…it's Kevin right?" Kevin nodded. "ok…My name is John also known as Pyro. You will refer to me as Pyro, only my good friends and the teachers are allowed to call me John. Get it! Got it? Good!" Kevin just stared at him. He wasn't scared of him, this guy was like younger than him. He just was waiting for the right time to tell him off.

"So now. What are you going to say." John said crossing his arms. Kevin stood up. "Listen…Pyro. I must admit that you are brave. For talking to me like that, usually no one gets away with that. Now that I am a high school graduate and a pretty powerful mutant and human. I'm strong with my hands along with my Telekinesis and my ability to transform objects. So I suggest if you don't want that computer of yours turned into a little useless object, you better shut your big fat mouth!" Kevin said showing the part of him he usually never shows. When he saw John was not saying anything he nodded and left the room but not without turning the lamp beside john's bed into a pen.

Kevin slammed the door shut to his new room and started walking down the hall when he bumped into someone. He started to apologize but didn't see anyone there. He looked behind him and when he turned back forward he was face to face with a girl. He screamed and jumped. The girl laughed. "Im sorry. I had to do it to someone. You're new here right?" Kevin nodded. "Hi, I'm Jenna." The girl said holding out her hand. Kevin shook it and glanced her over. She had Brown hair, medium length, hazel eyes. She was pretty tall about 5'6" or 5'7". She was dressed in a dark purple tee shirt and jean shorts. "I'm Kevin." He replied. She disappeared right in front of his face then appeared right beside him. "so, I guess I'll see you around Kevin." She said smiling. He nodded and shrugged. "yeah, I guess." She shrugged back at him and ran off. 'I like her, she's interesting.' He thought.

Kevin walked down the hallways. He already met two of the students John, his roommate and Jenna, the invisible girl. He wouldn't get along with John but maybe Jenna and him could be friends. He walked past a doorway and saw a lot of people in the room. It was a big room and it had a lot of things In there like a TV set, a game station actually there were a few game stations and a few tv sets. There was a foose ball table and a mini basketball hoop, like a game thing. He saw some kids on the floor playing board games. He walked in and a girl came running to him. "Hi, Im Jubilee." She said. "hi, I'm Kevin." She was about to reply when another girl came up to them. "hi. Excuse me." She said and pulled Jubilee over to a corner. "What's your problem?" Jubilee asked. "You were about to flirt with him! No guy likes that when they first get here!" The other girl explained. Jubilee rolled her eyes. "oh pahlease. Every guy likes me." She said then walked away. Rogue sighed and followed her. "Hi, im back sorry for the intrusion." She said to Kevin who was in the same place he was before. "Im Rogue." Rogue got in from behind Jubilee. "Nice to meet you, Rogue." He took her hand and gently kissed it. That made Rogue Blush. Kevin felt a tap on his shoulder. "hey." The boy said who was behind him. "flirting with my girlfriend are you?" He said with smirk. "Bobby. Don't be jealous." Rogue said resting her arm on his shoulder. "You're Bobby?" Kevin asked. Bobby nodded. "im your roommate! Along with _Pyro_" bobby laughed. "I see you two have already met." Kevin nodded. "Yeah, what's up with that dude, he has a serious attitude problem." Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee laughed. "well that's john for you. He's nice sometimes." Rogue said. "you have got to be kidding me." Jubilee said. "John and nice do not go in the same sentence only if the words "is not" is in between them." Rogue shrugged. "he's nice to me." She said. Jubilee had a slight smirk on her face but didn't say anything. "You guys better behave around him." Bobby said. Kevin looked at him confused. "he could tell his dad." Bobby said smirking at him. "oh come on! Im not like that! So who is he anyway? What role does he play for the school?"

"He is the head. Around here he is known as Professor Xavier. He's like the principal." Jubilee and Rogue stood there wide eyed. "The Professor is youre…you're father!" Rogue exclaimed. Kevin nodded. "Yup. Haven't seen him since I was five though." Jubilee was about to say something when she got cut off by The Professor's voice. "Kevin…can I please see you in my office."

again I am being evil! MUH HA HA HA HAH! Sory

Review!


End file.
